Día de fiesta
by Drazharm
Summary: La aventura de un druida, una cazadora, un elfo de la misma clase, quien acaba acostándose con una humana pícara y salvándola de las garras de Kurzen. Revis, plis xD
1. Playa

Dia de fiesta

Dia de fiesta

-¡Vamos Yoru, que llegamos tarde!-Gritó un joven elfo nocturno de pelo azul claro como el cielo despejado.- ¡Se nos va a hacer de noche!-Portaba un largo arco bajo el brazo, en ambos lados de la cadera tenía una daga y una espada de excelentes manufacturas, aunque algo melladas por el continuo choque de las armas, una armadura de cuero prácticamente nueva, un cinturón de tela cubría el otro de cuero. Los pantalones estaban completamente rasgados, ya habían visto muchas batallas en su escasa existencia, a diferencia del peto, que estaba intacto. Una pantera corría a su lado a toda velocidad, mientras aullaba y rugía de contento.

Una elfa nocturna de pelo blanco recogido en una hermosa coleta lo seguía, embutida en una armadura de mallas de varias piezas muy variadas en perfecto estado, la espada era de una manufactura elegantísima, el brillo del sol se reflejaba en ella como si fuese un espejo. Los seguía jadeante, no se podía comparar el peso de la armadura de mallas con la de cuero.

-¡Espera, Terass!-Gritó mientras se apoyaba en una palmera para recuperar aliento. Otro felino caminaba a su lado, aunque este era más grande que el otro, y visiblemente más fuerte… y podía hablar.

-Déjalo, ya sabes lo que le gusta nadar, Yoru.-Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarla a la cara, mientras ella le contestaba:

-Sí, pero que no se adelante tanto… yo no soy capaz de seguir su ritmo…

-Haberte traído el sable de la noche.

-Debería de haberlo hecho.-Se quejó. Reanudaron la caminata colina arriba, por el camino escasamente empedrado, entre las colinas de la jungla del valle de Tuercespina. Llegaron por delante de una especie de barco estrellado contra una montaña, aunque estaba en tierra firme, guardada la entrada por dos goblins armados con martillos y una rodela cada uno. Por dentro había un túnel que conducía a la ciudad de la Bahía de Botín, lugar donde los bucaneros depositaban sus tesoros y los guerreros de la horda y la alianza dejaban a un lado sus diferencias raciales… por las leyes del lugar. Si no fuera por aquello, en aquel preciso momento estarían partiéndose la crisma los unos contra los otros sin remordimientos. Pasaron de largo de aquel túnel y se adentraron en una especie de puerto pequeño, apenas cabían un par de barcas, aunque estaba lleno de bucaneros, casi todos armados con cuchillos.

-Eh… Yoru, no creo que sea buena idea…-Dijo Terass cuando vio a los piratas.-Son muchos.

-Da igual, entre los tres podemos con todos… Y luego a tomar el sol.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Aquellas palabras parecieron darle ánimos a Terass, que ya cargó una flecha en el arco.

-Pues terminemos con ellos cuanto antes…-Isisnir, al ver que su compañero cargaba la flecha, ya flexionó los músculos para atacar. Yoru también cargó una flecha en su elegante arco, y Tazz hizo lo propio que la mascota de Terass. Ambos cazadores lanzaron una flecha, acertando en dos bucaneros distintos, atravesándoles el cráneo y salpicando la arena de sangre, llamando la atención de los otros. Se lanzaron al ataque contra los tres guerreros y la pantera, mientras que Tazz e Isisnir saltaban sobre otros dos, mordiéndoles en la yugular y arrancándoles la garganta entera. Quedaban dos. Yoru tiró su arco a un lado, desenfundando la espada. Arremetió a uno de los bucaneros, atravesándole sin dificultades el estomago de la estocada propinada mientras Terass daba un corte limpio en la costilla y lo derribaba.

-Tienes razón Yoru, no nos duraron nada.-Comentó Terass con cierto sarcasmo mientras sacaba la espada del cuerpo.

-¿Ves? ¡Tienes que confiar más en mi instinto femenino!-Tazz y Terass la miraron de soslayo como si desconfiasen.-¿Qué?

-Nada… nada…-Contestó Tazz mientras Terass tosía disimulando la risa que le entró.

-Vamos a la playa, por una vez en la vida, tendremos un día de fiesta.-Dijo el joven elfo nocturno.-Isisnir, si tienes hambre tienes total libertad para comerte a estos desgraciados.-Le dijo a la pantera que ya estaba arrancando la carne de uno de los bucaneros.

-¡Al agua patos!-Exclamó Tazz mientras se volvía un elfo nocturno. El pelo era un poco más oscuro que el de Terass y la piel bastante más oscura.

-Tazz… Tápate un poco por favor.-Aconsejó Yoru azorada al ver que el elfo nocturno estaba completamente desnudo. Terass, como si aquello le fuese indiferente, pegó un bufido levantando un mechón de pelo azul. De la mochila quitó un pedazo de tela como si fuera algo de ropa interior y se lo lanzó al elfo nocturno.

-Gracias, Terass.-Dijo mientras se ponía la prenda.-Quitaos la ropa vosotros también ¿no?

-Eh… sí, enseguida…-Dijo Yoru mientras se iba detrás de unas palmeras.

-De verdad, no sé qué complejos tendrá ella para no estar con nosotros si vamos a estar en calzoncillos.-Dijo Terass a Tazz mientras se empezaba a desabrochar las correas de la armadura, dejando al descubierto el musculoso cuerpo que la caza y la lucha le habían proporcionado y la enorme cicatriz del estómago que le había dejado el elfo sangriento en Ventormenta.-Aunque en tu caso creo que… no.

-Bueno, bueno, no puedo hacerle nada, si mi ropa se me cae cuando estoy en forma felina.-Se quejó el elfo nocturno. Al cabo de un rato, Yoru volvió con ellos, en ropa interior. Ambos elfos se quedaron de piedra al ver lo bonita que era sin la armadura, aunque ella parecía disfrutar de su… ¿admiración?

-Venga, al agua, elfitos.-Dijo mientras echaba a correr y empezaba a nadar en el mar. Tazz y Terass echaron a correr y se zambulleron en el agua, buceando intentando alcanzar a la hermosa elfa. Ambos la pillaron por debajo del cuerpo en apenas unos segundos, la levantaron y entre risas, la zambulleron con ellos dentro del agua. Cuando salieron, los tres estaban riendo a carcajadas, mientras Yoru les gritaba:

-¡Sois unos cerdos, haberme avisado!-Terass le contestó:

-¡Oh, venga ya, si no, no sería tan divertido!-Yoru siguió riendo y volvió a Zambullirse, para alcanzar el islote que había unos pocos metros hacia el oeste. Los tres llegaron y subieron a una pequeña colina, sentándose espaldas contra espaldas dejando que el sol calentase su piel. Al cabo de un rato, Terass dijo:

-Vaya, no hay mucho que hacer ahora… ¿No?

-Pues… no, la verdad.-Coincidió Tazz-Deberíamos… no sé, hacer algo.

-Tranquilos, he reservado algo para la ocasión, pero para más tarde.-Dijo Yoru mientras miraba el sol que se ocultaba bajo el mar.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Terass dando la vuelta a la cabeza.-Anda, bonita puesta de sol.-Tazz parecía haberse dormido.

-Mmmm… Sí.-Dijo Yoru.-Y es una sorpresa.-Le contestó guiñándole un ojo. Entonces Tazz parecía haberse despertado.

-¿¡Qué sorpresa!?-Terass, ante la reacción del druida, y el empujón que le propinó con la espalda, resbaló por la colina y cayó derechito al agua, empapándose de nuevo.

-¡¡Tazz, te juro por Elune que te destripo en cuanto pueda!!-Volvió a subir la colina y se sacudió la cabeza intentando secarla. Tazz y Yoru se quejaron:

-¡Estate quieto!

-¡Pues no haberme tirado al agua!-Cuando acabaron de hacer el tonto, los tres volvieron a sentarse, dejando que el sol volviese a calentarles. Estuvieron allí una hora más, hasta que el sol terminó de llegar hasta el extremo del mar, tiñendo el agua de un dorado espectacular.

-Será cosa de volver…-Propuso Tazz con cierta tristeza.-Ya nos enseñarás la sorpresa, Yoru.

-A fin de cuentas la tengo en la mochila.-Contestó.-Bueno, vamos otra vez.-Se levantó y tiró al agua en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tazz y Terass la siguieron, volviendo a hacerle la jugarreta que hicieron al principio. Ésta vez, ella cogió sus cabezas y les zambulló bajo el agua mientras ellos se reían a carcajadas y atragantándose cuando el agua les llegó a la boca. En breves volvieron a llegar a la orilla, mientras los últimos rayos de sol les llegaban, aprovecharon para secarse en la arena. Cuando Tazz pensó que Yoru se había dormido, le dijo a Terass:

-Aprovecha que se ha dormido, vamos a mirarle la mochila…-Yoru lo interrumpió:

-Te he oído, majo.-Tazz se quedó de piedra y calló al instante, volviendo a tumbarse en la arena. Cuando se secaron del todo, volvieron a ponerse la ropa, excepto Tazz, quien tuvo que ponerse ropa de Terass para poder taparse. Yoru trajo su mochila con varias bebidas y abundante comida.

-Hala, aquí la sorpresa.-Dijo mientras cogía una petaca de whisky y se la llevaba a la boca a beber.

-¡Genial, me moría de hambre!-Gritó Terass mientras cogía una pinta de cerveza y un queso enano del fuerte. Estuvieron comiendo y bebiendo hasta bien entrada la noche, al lado de Bahía del botín, encendieron una hoguera y siguieron comiendo y bebiendo. A partir de ahí, Terass lo vio todo borroso, lo único que recordaba, era que habían hecho una pequeña fiesta… y que a la mañana siguiente se despertó en Bahía del botín en una cama de una posada… desnudo y con una humana también desnuda al lado. Era bellísima, pelo castaño, ojos negros como el azabache, unas facciones refinadas como la porcelana… sin embargo, Terass no estaba contento.

-Ay madre… en qué lío me he metido…-Entonces la humana se levantó de la cama, dejando al descubierto sus pechos firmes y hermosos mientras lo miraba con infinita dulzura.

-Hola, cariño.-Terass sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, estaba metido en un lío del que no sería capaz de escapar fácilmente.

-Ho… hola…-Enrojeció como un tomate sin saber qué hacer.


	2. Captura de Kurzen

Se puso los pantalones a duras penas mientras la humana lo miraba confundida

_Se puso los pantalones a duras penas mientras la humana lo miraba confundida._

_-¿Entonces sencillamente te acostaste conmigo por que estabas borracho?_

_-¡Sí!-Gritó Terass apurado._

_-Pues qué pena, por que no lo hiciste nada mal ¿eh?-Se lamentó con una sonrisa pícara. Terass se sonrojó como un tomate mientras se ataba el chaleco de cuero curtido sobre la camisa de lino que acostumbraba a usar. Recogió el arco y la espada._

_Ya se disponía a salir cuando la mujer humana se levantó de la cama y se empezaba a vestir._

_-Espérate, que me voy contigo._

_-¿¡Qué!?-Gritó el elfo anonadado.-¡Oye, que esto sólo fue una noche de borrachera, nada más!_

_-Pues para mí no.-Replicó ella con dulzura. Terminó de vestirse, sólo llevaba unas prendas sencillas, cuero y tela, parecía una pirata, aunque a primera vista se podría decir que no lo era ni de lejos._

_-Genial, es la última vez que bebo cerveza de la costa oscura.-Se lamentó saliendo por la puerta. La muchacha salió corriendo detrás de él a toda velocidad y se le encaramó a la espalda y colgó de los hombros._

_-Sin mí no te vas.-Soltó una risita inocente. Terass resopló contrariado. A pesar de tener a una chica preciosa colgada por él, Terass estaba de mal humor._

_Su corazón ya estaba ocupado por ella, por mucho que se esforzase en negarlo._

_Salió por la puerta con la joven a rastras, todavía colgada de sus hombros._

_-Oye, ¿pero por qué me ignoras?_

_-Entre otras cosas, no sé ni tu nombre._

_-Kathleen.-Respondió riendo.-¿Acaso con la borrachera se te ha olvidado, Terass?_

_-No me acuerdo nada de lo que hice anoche, así que ni se te ocurra decirme nada más._

_-Jope, pues ayer bien dulce que eras, me decías cada cosa…_

_-¡¡Que te calles!!-Estalló al final quitándose a la joven de encima, haciendo que ésta cayese de culo encima de la madera. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gruñó.-Dichosa resaca…_

_-Te está bien empleado.-Se levantó indignada frotándose la parte golpeada. Terass la ignoró y siguió andando. Ella lo siguió como si nada. Estaba decidida a ir con él, y parece que el elfo lo sabía. Aunque a esa humana se le pasarían las ganas de seguirle cuando viese a los enemigos a los que se iba a enfrentar para volver a Ventormenta de nuevo._

_Pegó un silbido e Ysisnir, su sable de la noche apareció entre la maleza, con un conejo entre las fauces. El animal pegó las orejas al cráneo al ver a Kathleen, desconfiada. Terass la tranquilizó._

_-No pasa nada.-Ysisnir tiró el cadáver del conejo a un lado y rondó a Kathleen, la olisqueo, e incluso se plantó frente a ella para ver si era una amenaza. Finalmente, la pantera estiró el cuello pidiendo una caricia de la humana. Kathleen alargó la mano tímidamente, temblando, sin saber las intenciones de la pantera. Terass ni se movió._

_Finalmente, las manos rozaron el pelaje negro de la hembra de sable de la noche, negro y suave, atreviéndose a acariciar a la pantera con toda la mano. Ysisnir ronroneó complacida y se dejó acariciar un rato más, hasta que la joven empezó a juguetear con ella, y la pantera le siguió el juego complacida._

_Terass se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano._

_-Genial, ahora sí que no me despego de la niña esta.-Susurró para sí.-Ysisnir, vamos.-Se descolgó el arco y cargó una flecha en él, mientras la pantera dejaba de jugar con Kathleen y se adelantaba._

_-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la muchacha._

_-Que o nos damos prisa o todos los guerreros de la horda que hay en la Bahía se van a despertar y nos destriparán, por no decir que a ti te pasarían por la piedra antes de matarte.-Kathleen abrió los ojos como platos._

_-Entonces nos vamos.-Echó a andar junto al elfo, sin separarse de él en ningún momento, siempre muy pegada a él o muy cerca. Terass trataba de ignorarla, aunque dada la belleza de la humana, le resultaba imposible no mirarla. E incluso su actitud, le gustaba cómo lo trataba… aunque aquel no era el momento para pensar en eso. Avanzaban entre la maleza con lentitud, hasta que llegaron a una especie de campamento, lleno de humanos, casi todos con espadas o con todas las pintas de ser magos o curanderos._

_-Los hombres del general Kurzen…-Advirtió el elfo mientras se agazapaba sobre una colina. Kathleen no se bajó, por lo que Terass le dio un tirón de la mano y la hizo caer al suelo._

_-¿Pero no son humanos de la alianza?_

_-Sí, pero rebeldes a nuestra causa.-Contestó. Ysisnir tenía las orejas pegadas al cráneo mientras gruñía un poco.-Así que te digo lo de antes, démonos prisa antes de que yo acabe con las tripas fuera y tú sabe Elune cómo._

_-Oye, que también sé pelear.-Se palpó una espada larga que llevaba a un lado del pantalón de cuero_

_-Bueno, pero no te arriesgues y sólo usa esa espada cuando lleguen a mí si tenemos que entrar en combate.-contestó susurrando. De repente, a la pantera se le cayó un coco encima de la cabeza y rugió, dando un zarpazo a la fruta y dándole de lleno a uno de los centinelas del campamento. Terass se dio una sonora palmada en la cara.-Ahora sí que nos podemos dar por muertos.-Al principio hubieron risas burlonas, pero después descubrieron al artífice de aquello, pues vieron a la pantera y gritaron:_

-¡Es un sable de la noche!

_-¡Un perro de los aliados está por aquí!-Oyeron los zumbidos de las espadas al ser desenvainadas, y Terass se levantó repentinamente, ya con el arco tensado._

_-¡Un paso más y os dejo más agujereados que a un queso de Ventormenta!-Gritó con la intención de intimidar a los rufianes. Los primeros se rieron ante la amenaza, y luego los otros les siguieron. Sin embargo Terass no dudó ni un momento, aunque a Kathleen le pareció una locura haber hecho eso._

_-¿Pero qué haces?-Le preguntó. Terass sonrió y otras tres flechas se materializaron paralelas a la que ya tenía cargada. Los enemigos enmudecieron al verlo, y se lanzaron a la carga, debían de acabar con él antes de que disparase._

_Aunque no pudieron. Terass ya había disparado, derribando a tres de los diez bandidos. Ysisnir saltó sobre ellos como la fiera que era, derribando a dos, mordiéndoles y cortándoles la piel a base de zarpazos._

_Terass repitió la operación de nuevo, errando un tiro y derribando a otros dos. Nunca fallaba, siempre daba en los puntos vitales. Kathleen obedecía a Terass, quedándose agazapada tras la colina mientras él disparaba, aunque se podía notar que aquel abuso de la magia de la que estaba haciendo uso hacía mella tanto en su integridad física como en la potencia de sus ataques. Ya cayeron todos los guerreros kurzen, aunque Terass no contó con que otros cuatro guerreros._

_Sintió un mazazo en su cabeza, a continuación todo empezó a darle vueltas y vueltas, vio cómo Ysisnir era atrapada entre otros dos kurzen, también cómo Kathleen peleaba desesperada contra otros dos y cómo finalmente, ella también era apresada. _

_Entonces, sólo vio sombras._

"_¡Déjame!" "Mira qué preciosidad, al general le gustará" "¡Maldito bicho, ahora te vas al redil con los otros tigres!"_

_Las palabras de Kathleen, los guerreros kurzen y los rugidos de Ysisnir no hacían más que repetírsele en sueños._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le estaba importando tanto aquella humana? No lo entendía. De nuevo las voces, ésta vez, mientras lo llevaban a donde estaba preso._

"_Ya verás qué premio nos dará el jefe por llevarle a esta belleza" "¡Soltadme bastardos, cruces entre un orco y una elfa!"_

_Entonces se despertó._

_Estaba atado de pies y manos, con una mordaza en la boca. Tirado en una habitación pequeñísima, sólo con sus prendas de cuero. Parecía estar en una casa, o en una choza. Era de noche y estaba a oscuras, la oportunidad perfecta para él… si no fuese por sus ataduras. Observó la estancia, olía a excrementos y a ratas muertas, una ventana estaba encima de él, con el cristal roto y los cachitos de vidrio estaban justo debajo de él. Empezó a buscar uno adecuado para cortar las ataduras de las manos, y efectivamente, al cabo de unos segundos, encontró un cristal afilado y del tamaño de una daga pequeña._

_Lo cogió con destreza con ambas manos y empezó a cortar la cuerda de cáñamo. Se quitó la mordaza y desató los pies._

_El siguiente paso: Conseguir su equipo. Gracias a su camuflaje nocturno, era como un camaleón por la noche. Se levantó con rapidez y presteza, caminando sigiloso como una serpiente por toda la habitación. Salió de la caseta y encontró a un centinela patrullando el campamento. Identificó su espada larga en su cinturón._

_Se aproximó al humano con el sigilo propio de una pantera y la rapidez de un zorro acechando a su presa, y se situó detrás del guerrero. Una sonrisa de maldad se le dibujó en la cara. Agarró por detrás al hombre y le agarró la garganta con fuerza. Tanto apretó, que el humano apenas podía sino emitir un débil chillido, como el de una rata. De un último apretón, le arrancó la garganta, dejando un hueco entre el torso y la mandíbula. Cayó al suelo mientras por el cuello salía sangre a borbotones._

_Terass tiró la garganta a un lado, mientras la sangre corría por su mano y cogió la espada del cinto del ladrón._

_Lástima, era un hombre joven, y parecía prometedor como luchador._

_Ahora faltaba su arco. Miró a sus alrededores y pudo ver el campamento donde estaban reunidos los centinelas exteriores. En el lateral de una de las tiendas pudo distinguir su arco y su carcaj de flechas._

_Volvió a acercarse con la rapidez de un leopardo y recogió sus armas. Un centinela preguntó:_

-¿No ha sido eso una ráfaga de aire un tanto bestia y repentina?

_-Bah, ya sabes que la jungla es así de traicionera, Mark…-Terass se colocó el carcaj y cargó una flecha en el arco._

_La siguiente etapa sería salvar a Ysisnir._

_Conocía bien ese campamento, ya había estado allí más veces, cuando los bandidos estaban haciendo sus trabajos de pillaje. Fue a la jaula de los tigres y encontró a Ysisnir peleando con dos tigres macho. Tensó el arco y disparó una flecha a cada uno de los animales. Acto seguido, liberó a Ysisnir de una patada a la puerta de la jaula._

_La pantera ronroneó de alegría al verle y despegó las orejas del cráneo._

_Sólo faltaba una cosa._

_En el interior de la cueva, lugar que les servía de cuartel de operaciones, Kurzen, alto, corpulento, con el pelo casi rapado, todavía conservando su vieja y maltrecha armadura de la alianza tirada a un lado, mientras él la estaba persiguiendo en calzones, riendo y gritando, ebrio de vino:_

_-¡Ven aquí, preciosa!-Ella corría con la velocidad que tenía un sable de la noche, sin pronunciar palabra, deseando que llegase Terass y la librase de aquel borracho…_

_Aunque sabía que no iba a venir. Por encima estaba desarmada e indefensa, y si pretendía hacerle daño al general, Terass e Ysisnir acabarían muertos, se lo habían dicho antes de haberla dejado a solas con el líder. Sin embargo, Kathleen se equivocó. Unos instantes después, un cuerpo cayó escaleras abajo rodando, uno de los soldados de élite de Kurzen, gritando y rugiendo. A continuación, una flecha se le clavó en el cráneo. Terass bajó de un salto, cubierto de sangre ajena, de cabeza a pies. Tensó el arco en dirección al bandido._

_-¡Ponle una mano encima y creo que tendrás en la cabeza un agujero más a parte de los que usas para respirar!-Kathleen paró de correr y sonrió de alegría al ver que Terass estaba decidido a no dejarla allí a su suerte. Kurzen cogió una espada corta y rió. _

_-¿¡Te pienshas, elshfo eshtúpido, que voy a rendirme ashí como ashí!?-Dio un hipido y Terass negó para sí. Guardó el arco y sacó de una de las fundas del pantalón de cuero una daga y se acercó al general. El bandido lanzó cuatro o cinco tajos sin sentido hacia él, aunque no llegó ni a rozarle, pues Terass los esquivó sin dificultad, ya que eran cortes sin destino, lentos y pesados. Desarmó al general de una patada en la mano y lanzó la espada corta lejos de él. Le puso la daga en el estómago._

_-No creo que te vayas a rendir siquiera.-Apretó un poco y el borracho gruñó._

_-Eshtúpido…-Levantó la mano como si fuese a dar un puñetazo, pero Terass bajó la daga hasta los genitales._

_-Un solo movimiento y me parece que vas a ser un eunuco. A mí posiblemente me dejes el ojo negro, pero a ti no te va a crecer otra poya.-Kurzen gimió de miedo al notar el metal contra él en aquella zona y bajó el brazo. Por muy borracho que estuviese, aún conservaba el sentido común.-Ahora…-Terass apartó la daga y a cambio le propinó un cabezazo en toda la frente al villano, haciendo que éste cayese al suelo inconsciente._

_-Eso por haberme dado el mazazo en la cabeza. Tus hombres son el precio a pagar por ella.-Señaló a Kathleen con el cuchillo hablando con el inconsciente Kurzen. Ella sonrió halagada._

_-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó mientras recogía la espada larga del general._

_-Nos piramos.-Asintió el elfo mientras Ysisnir bajaba las escaleras, con un pedazo de tela entre los dientes.-Apuesto a que te lo cargaste, ¿verdad?-La pantera asintió con las orejas despegadas del cráneo. Terass rió un poco y le acarició el cráneo._

_Siguieron su camino hasta llegar al campamento rebelde, sin incidentes, y a continuación, hasta Darkshire._

_Estaban a salvo, al fin._


End file.
